Fishing Contest
Details *Ability to run past Level 44 Guard Dogs |items= *5 coins for the contest entry fee *Garlic (available as a respawn on a table in the house you started Elemental Workshop I quest, there in Seers' Village) *A fishing rod (obtained from Grandpa Jack]) *A spade (available for 5 coins at any farming patch after transporting to Vinesweeper) *Red vine worms (obtained during quest) }} Walkthrough Dwarves Can't Fish! *To start this quest, speak to either Austri or Vestri. (click the options below as you speak to him) *''I was wondering what was down those stairs? '' *''Why not?'' *''If you were my friend I wouldn't mind it.'' *''Well, let's be friends!'' *''And how am I meant to do that?'' *He tells you about a fishing contest in Hemenster and gives you a fishing pass. He tells you if you get the trophy, he will let you use their pass under the mountain as a shortcut in the future. Dwarves cannot fish well, so it's up to you. Help from the Champion *Talk to Grandpa Jack in Hemenster just north of the gate where the glassblowing pipe respawns. He tells you how he won the contest for four years straight. The good spot is the outflow pipe where the vampire is. He also tells you to fish with red vine worms, which can be found in McGrubor's Wood, and that you should get garlic to get rid of the Sinister Stranger. (Note that you don't have to talk to Grandpa Jack.) *Go to the Seer's Village and on a table of the house south of the anvil there is garlic that respawns. *Then go to McGrubor's Wood, located west of Seers' Village. There is a loose place in the northern fence, on the eastern side of the alcove by the cart tracks. Squeeze through it. *Once inside, level 44 Guard Dogs attack you if you get close enough to them. There are some Dwellberries that spawn around the area you can eat. Alternatively, run away or leave if you are weak. *The red vines are to the west of the Fairy ring (A-L-S) near the western fence. Use your spade on them and collect at least 5 red vine worms. Winning the Trophy *Note: If you fish before you put the garlic in the pipes, you will get raw sardines and lose the contest to the Stranger. *Exit McGrubor's Wood and go back to Hemenster. Once there show Morris your fishing pass. You need to pay an entrance fee of 5 coins. Do so and you will be ready to go and enter the fishing contest. *Put the garlic into the pipes by the Sinister Stranger. The Sinister Stranger will complain about a horrible smell and you will change places with him. *Once the contest starts, just fish using the red vine worms and wait until the contest ends, you should catch a unique type of fish that you can't catch normally (a giant carp), and that will be the prize winning fish. *After winning the contest, obtain your trophy and give the dwarf your trophy. Reward *1 Quest Point *2,437 Experience *Access to the White Wolf Mountain shortcut Music Music tracks unlocked: Beyond (after Quest) Trivia *Once the quest is complete, if you try to use anything on the dwarf, he will reply, "Ach! I don't want that!" *Even though carrying the fishing trophy, when talking to the competitors, the dialogues are like you hadn't won. (You can still ask for tips and the young competitor answers something along lines of "You might beat me!") *You don't have to talk to the same Dwarf brother you started the Quest with, in order to complete the Quest. nl:Fishing Contest *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I beat a vampire and surfer dude by catching the biggest fish at the fishing contest and won the trophy!" Category:Quests